The present invention is directed to a portable quick attaching device for securing an umbrella to a golf cart or vehicle which device may be quickly attached or removed from the vehicle such as a golf bag cart so that the bag and cart may be transported in the trunk of a vehicle or may be removed from a pull bag cart and attached to the steering column of a ride around golf cart.